Love is Hard
by BaByBeArLoVeR
Summary: What's happening? Anna is going back home. When she returns, she and Hao are together. Will Yoh find out about their relationship? What will he do? Will Anna and Yoh be together once again? Revised 4/7!
1. Goodbyes Can Be Short

Revised: Sorry. It has definitely been a while. Gomen! I rather revise these chapters than finish them. Since it's summer, I'll try my best to hurry up my revisions. They won't be perfect but they'll have to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I wish I owned a Yoh plushie though, but unfortunately there's not a sight of it in my house.  


* * *

Chapter 1: **Goodbyes Can Be Short**

"Yoh, wake up!" Anna shouted at Yoh impatiently.

"What is it? Is it already time to go to school?" Yoh asked calmly, still in bed. He heard a sigh from his fiance.

"It's not about school. I have something important to tell you. My mom wants me to go back home," Anna replied in her usual icy tone, glaring at the blankets that Yoh refused to leave behind.

"Oh, why does your mother want you to go back?" Yoh asked, trying to figure out if Anna was kidding around, but everyone knows that Anna does not kid around. Period.

"My clumsy dad tripped over a rock and suffered extreme damages on his head. My mom thinks I should be in the hospital with him in case he dies. Anymore questions?" Yoh turned over on his bed to face Anna. For a while, he thought his fiance looked sad, but then again, it might be the light playing tricks on him. Yoh noticed that Anna was, as usual, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor, waiting to leave.

"No, but I do want to say that I think going back is the best choice," Yoh replied, smiling.

"Right. Well, goodbye." Anna picked up her black, relatively light suitcase and left the house.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I just made this chapter shorter. LOL


	2. Orange Guilt

* * *

Chapter 2: **Orange Guilt  
**

Anna rested her chin on her palm, looking out of the airplane's window. She was thinking about her time with Yoh. It was short and nice. Maybe it was because it was nice that it felt so short. They came across many competitors and life threatening situations, especially when the Shaman King Tournament began. The Shaman King Tournament... she felt so used. "He didn't stop me because he doesn't need me around. He's already the Shaman King," Anna thought, her eyes hardening and suddenly her eyes felt watery. She looked down on the piece of paper she was holding with her left hand and began to write with the pencil in her other hand.

_Orange, succulent insides,_

_Fragile orange walls,_

_Round shaped entity._

_A knife is its destiny,_

_Sharp, rigid point,_

_On pure, mythical skin._

_Pressed forward to incise,_

_Liquid spills out, dripping,_

_And dripping until halved. _

Anna contemplated for a while, and then wrote on top of the paper:

_To Be Eaten_

Anna stared down at the paper for several minutes before deciding it was right to call herself crazy. "What is wrong with me?" she thought, though she already knew the answer.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Bored and feeling guilty.


	3. My Dream

Chapter 3: **My Dream**

It has been a day since Anna's departure, yet Yoh wondered why he was so sullen since she left. She _was _going to come back, wasn't she? Their parents already arranged their marriage since birth; there was no escaping this destiny. Yoh began regretting his passive actions the past few days. Although he might have always displayed a disliking towards his fiance's bossy attitude, it was one of the things he liked about Anna. It was sort of like her trademark; it made her _Anna_.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," Yoh thought, lying on his bed holding out in front of him a picture. It was framed around with glass on the back and front to shield the fragile photo. The picture was of himself with his usual lax stance wearing his black, orange uniform. His arms were situated behind his head with his orange earphones behind his ears. Next to him was Anna. She was staring straight ahead with her death glare, giving an illusion that she was about to kill the person on the other side.

Meanwhile, Yoh was listening to the next song in his cassette player.

_[__When I was younger  
You use to say  
That all of my dreams would  
Soon go away  
But no matter what you say  
I will always hold on  
To that dream that I believe in  
Cause it makes me so strong  
And no matter what you do  
I will never stop  
Cause believing in that dream  
Is the thing I've got_

_And my dream  
Is gonna come true  
Like the sun on a cloudy day  
It's gonna shine through  
And my dream  
Will always go on  
Even if it's just inside my heart  
That's what makes me strong_

_I know that you could  
Never change  
What I want to be  
Cause I know that's what makes myself me  
And I've always looked up to the sky  
When I was feeling down  
But when I looked into my heart  
That is where I found  
The hope I need  
The faith I want  
The dream I see free  
All I have to do now  
Is just to be me_

_Cause my dream  
Is gonna come true  
Like the sun on a cloudy day  
It's gonna shine through  
And my dream  
Will always go on  
Even if it's just inside my heart  
That's what makes me strong_

_Cause when I'm myself  
I always know  
Better than anyone else  
The path that I should go  
And I have always known what I want to do  
I just need to believe  
And always push through_

_Cause my dream  
Is gonna come true  
Like the sun on a cloudy day  
It's gonna shine through  
And my dream  
Will always go on  
Even if it's just inside my heart  
That's what makes me strong_

_Cause that's what makes me  
That's what makes me  
That's what makes me strong_]

_Flashback:_

_"Here! Please remember me by this," the little girl said with a smile, but the rest of her face was blurred with darkness. She held out a small box gift towards the little boy who had orange earphones on.  
_

_"What is this?" the little boy asked, his big, innocent eyes reflecting his puzzlement. _

_"My dream," she whispered, giving a giggle after her response._

_End of flashback._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Song is _My Dream_, written by Tiffany Alvord. It's on youtube.


	4. The Exchange Student

Chapter 4: **The Exchange Student **

Despite winning the title as Shaman King, Yoh did not get what he wanted. He still had to go to school and attend his classes, though who would stop him from cutting? "Anna's not even here," he thought sadly, but his eyes were still shimmering with hope. Yoh _knew_ that Anna would be coming back home soon. If he didn't trust her, what kind of person would he be? No less he was her fiance.

As his first class for the day began, Yoh drifted to sleep with his eyes still opened. He was abruptly awaken when he felt a swift hit on his upper arm. His best friend, Horohoro, said to him, "Yoh, the period ended already."

"What?" the said person questioned. He blinked several times and rub his eyes before he realized what was said to him. "Oh, okay. Let's go."

In the hallway as the two friends walked towards their next class, Horohoro stopped on his tracks and took hold of his friend's wrist. "Is something wrong?" he asked, his eyes reflecting some uncertainty. Yoh smiled at his friend. He didn't want to make his friends worry about him, but he was happy that Horohoro had asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just miss Anna... that's all."

"Seriously, man?! It's been so quiet since she left. Er... a bit too q-quiet," he choked, noticing the glare Yoh was giving him.

* * *

Horohoro's POV:

Yoh giving his friend a glare. Ahaha... this might be more serious than I thought. I did notice that he was less cheerful since the day Anna left, but I thought it was normal. Anna was like a friend to him and was part of his life since they did live together, so I thought that Yoh just needed to adjust to his new daily routine: no more pushups, no more running around, no more Anna! I would be happy for sure, but I guess I'm not Yoh, so I asked Ren since um... he seems to be better at these things, sort of. And I couldn't believe what he said saying that Yoh might actually have feelings for Anna and if that wasn't it, he suspects that Anna was not going to come back. Ahahaha... maybe the first is more plausible, but come on! Since I've met Yoh, I've met Anna and anyone can see that Anna was sticking on Yoh like a leech using the excuse that they were fiances. If I didn't know better, _I _would say that it was Anna who have the feelings, not Yoh. Though it doesn't take one to notice that maybe she doesn't have feelings. If you just look into her eyes, you'll just feel cold all over and shiver, wanting to run away from her. Well, those were what I thought in the beginning. Anyway, I have always seen Yoh with Anna and Anna with Yoh. It does feel weird now that Anna's not around to bug Yoh and force him to listen to her. I've always had this feeling that Fate ties them together.

"Yeah," he solemnly replied, walking away to our math class. Oh boy. I hope Anna will be coming home soon.

* * *

Third POV:

The class settled down in their homeroom during third period when the teacher called for attention with a cough. Horohoro glanced at You worrily before giving his divided attention to his teacher.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Kara Lui," the teacher introduced. The door to the room opened and a girl around five feet tall stepped out. She had black hair reaching down her hips and bangs reaching to her eyebrows. She was wearing the girl's school uniform: white blouse, red collar, and a green skirt.

Most of the students smiled at the new student. Some of the boys started whispering at one another about how slender and pretty she was. "Why don't you introduce yourself Miss Lui?" the teacher asked.

Kara nodded at the teacher before turning to the class and bowing, lowering her head a bit. "Hi, as you know, my name is Kara and I'm excited to be at this new school. I lived in this town when I was little but due to certain circumstances I had to temporarily move but as you can see I'm here now." She gave the class a smile, earning herself some glares from the girls and some affectionate eyeings from the boys.

There was a free seat next to Horohoro so Kara was told to sit next to him. For a moment, Horohoro thought he saw an unpleasant glare coming from the new student but he brushed it off as his imagination.

After some futile cheering from Horohoro for Yoh, the icy, blue-haired Shaman was lightly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find that it was the new student that wanted something from him. He could not help the aura that she gave. It was so serene and the way she was standing there made him want to protect her because she had a fragile and innocent look going on.

"M-may I help you?" he stuttered, surprised at how the words came out harder than he expected.

Kara gave a timid nod, looking down on the floor before settling on looking straight into his eyes. "I heard from the other girls that our seats are not assigned... so I was wondering if I could s-switch seats with you, hmm?"

"OF CORSE!" he was screaming in his head, though some tiny part of his brain was questioning her desire to switch seats with him. "Y-yeah, sure. That's... cool."

"Thank you!" She gave him a sweet smile before settling down in her new seat.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know my previous chapters were short... :[


	5. Kara Lui

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on a different story. I

Chapter 5: Kara Lui

"Oops... Sorry. I was just thinking about ... um... something else. Yeah... something else." Yoh lied. "I can't believe that her name is Kara Lui." Yoh thought.

"Kara, you can sit next to Yoh Asakura. The one that just screamed." the teacher said.

"Okay." Kara replied.

"Yoh, can you tell us what happened to Anna?" the teacher asked.

"Huh, who is this Anna girl? Is it Yoh's fiancée?" Kara thought.

"She went back home..." Yoh said.

"Oh, I see. Something must have happened..." the teacher said.

"Yeah... something did happen." Yoh replied.

The whole classroom was thinking that Anna and Yoh broke up. But Anna was the one who dumped Yoh. The rest of the day, Yoh couldn't stop thinking about Anna that he totally forgotten about Kara until...

"Hi Yoh. I guess you remember me. So who is this Anna girl?" Kara said.

"Anna is my fiancée. But she needs to go back home because of her father." Yoh replied.

"Oh..." Kara said sadly. "Hmm... so I was right. Anna is his fiancée. But too bad she's not here. Now... if I could only make him all mind." Kara thought. "So she needs to go home because of her father. Why?" she asked Yoh.

"Because right now her father is in the hospital." Yoh replied.

"Hmm... I see. Can I ask you a favor?" Kara said in a sweet voice.

"Sure. What is is?" Yoh asked.

"Can I stay at your house? You see... I came here, but I have no where to live." Kara said.

"Sure. I'll do anything for a special friend of mind." Yoh said.

"Thanks." Kara said. Kara went over to Yoh and kissed him on the lips. "Oops, sorry. I forgot that you have a fiancée already. That was just to say thanks." Kara lied.

"It's okay." Yoh replied.

"Wow. His lips are so soft. Your all mind Yoh Asakura." Kara thought. "Once you go to sleep, it's all over." Kara mumbled to herself evilly.

Author's Notes:

Wow. Kara is so evil. Yoh thinks that she's just nice but he's wrong. What is Kara even trying to plan?


	6. The Journal

Chapter 6: The Journal

At Yoh's House:

"What would you like for dinner?" Yoh asked.

"Um... (thinking) How about fried rice. Wait... you know how to cook?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I know how to cook. When my fiancée was here, she made me cook." Yoh explained. "At first, my cooking wasn't really good. But I kept improving when I cook. In other words, I learn from my mistakes."

"Hmm... making you cook. Anna sounds mean to me. Oops... sorry. I didn't mean about what I said. I'm so sorry. Those words just came out of my mouth." Kara said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"No worries. I was like that too. Thinking how mean she was. But I got use to her behavior and I... well... started liking her. I'm just not sure how she feels about me. sigh" Yoh said.

"I'm just curious. But, is Anna a shaman like you and me? I was just wondering. That's all." Kara said.

"She is. She can see spirits and ghosts just like us. Anna is very awesome. She can summon spirits from anywhere they are." Yoh exclaimed.

"Oh. That's cool. Well, I guess you better get started on the fried rice." Kara said.

"You're right. But I need to buy the ingredients for making the fried rice. Bye." Yoh said.

"That's okay." Kara said smiling. Yoh walked out of the house.

"Hmm... what should I do now?" Kara whispered to herself. "I should just go to Yoh's room and check around. Anyway, I'm going to be Yoh's fiancée so it wouldn't really matter if I just go. I know Yoh wouldn't mind."

Kara started walking around. "Hmm... this should be Anna's room. The room is almost empty. Ah ha... this has to be Yoh's room." Kara whispered. Kara entered the room. "Hmm... what's this? I bet it is his journal book or something. I know I shouldn't open the book. But I need to see if Yoh's loves me more than he loves Anna." Kara opened the book and read:

Journal –

Today I can't believe that Anna is leaving. I wanted to stop her, but I don't think that that's right to do. Anna needs to be there for her father. I wish Anna would tell me the truth.

She says that she doesn't love me even if she's my fiancée. But I don't think that's the truth. I think she says that because she doesn't want my friends to know that she isn't really who we think she is. A girl who can love. A girl who can have feelings for someone. A girl who can feel sorry for someone.

I guess she doesn't want to admit... that she's actually a weak girl.

But maybe I'm wrong...

But no matter what, I'll still love her even if she doesn't love me back. There will always be a space for Anna in my heart.

(**End of Journal...**)

"Pathetic. He's so stupid. If Anna doesn't love him, he should just move on. He shouldn't make his life more complicate. I guess I don't need to do anything. He's going to realize it sooner or later." Kara said. "This is actually more like a diary than a journal."

Kara placed the book back where she got it and went down to watch something on the television.

creak

"Oh. You're back already." Kara said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yoh told Kara.

"That's alright."

"Just wait. I still need to cook."

(2 Years Later) 

In School:

"Everyone, I want you to meet two new student." the teacher said.

Author's Notes:

I think you know who the two students are. Anyway, give me reviews!


End file.
